1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fluid flow enhancing device. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a fluid lifting device for use in lifting fluids from wells.
2. Related Art
There exist a large number and variety of fluid lifting devices for aiding fluid flow. Common to many of these devices are a pipe with some internal means for driving fluid in a desired direction. The driving means have included pumps, motor driven bowl and impeller devices and air.
While these prior devices attempted to improve fluid flow, for example in a well, there remains a need to provide a more efficient device for enhancing fluid flow. Accordingly, the present invention improves upon the art of enhancing fluid flow within a pipe and particularly lifting fluids from a well.